Another Morning Shock
by Akuro13
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up to find Hidan…cleaning…and listening to, no not Adam Lambert, Kesha…it's ShikaHida, weird I know, but I say try it -slightOOC- This is a sequel to Morning Shock, but can probably be read alone though   .   this one is definitely M rat


Yeah I couldn't come up with a better title…but I figure it's a sequel so it's cool if the title is similar right?

I think I like the first better, but that's my opinion…oh well, enjoy!

oh yea, I don't own anything. man I wish I owned Naruto-if i did it would be one big yaoi fest!

* * *

><p>Another Morning Shock <p>

The red numbers on the bedside clock read 9:32, the little red letters to the right of the time signifying it was the AM. A freshly woken, hair tousled man glared at the clock and then at the closed bedroom door before registering the noise coming from the other side.

-"Hey Dinosaur, Baby you're prehistoric!

Hey Dinosaur, That's what you are, HA!"-

His lips lifted up into a smile, despite being up so early. The covers got kicked to the foot of the bed and he literally rolled out of bed, catching himself before he hit the floor. After straightening up he made his way out of the room.

-"Hey Carnivore, You want my meat, I know it!

Hey Dinosaur, That's what you are, HA!"-

He trudged towards the source of the music, the thought of what he would find pushing his tiredness to the back of his mind. What he saw didn't disappoint. He had caught Hidan cleaning, while dancing, and singing to the music…again.

-"D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A, That's what you are, HA!"-

"First Adam Lambert and now Kesha?"

"Holy Mother Fuckin shit!" Hidan yelled as he whipped around to a smirking Shikamaru leaning against the door frame. He scrambled to turn off the music, before the song could finish, almost knocking over a speaker in the process. "Damn it! Months and fucking months of you never waking up early and the two times you do, it's to me doing this. What the hell?"

"It's not by choice." He really hated the mornings.

"I thought the damn music was turned down enough this time."

Shika pushed himself away from the door frame and ruffled his boyfriends silver hair on the way to the kitchen.

"It's fine since I get to see you in embarrassing situations."

Hidan's cheeks reddened as he followed him to the kitchen.

"That's not fair, I never get to see you doing any embarrassing shit!"

After filling up a glass of water, Shikamaru leaned against the counter and faced an angry Hidan.

"That's 'cause I don't do anything embarrassing." Hidan scowled at that.

"Why the fuck are you smirking?"

Shika shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to tell him it's because he looks cute, drank half of the water he poured and dumped the rest in the sink before walking back towards the bedroom with Hidan in tow.

"Why are you walking awaaay?" He whined

"Because your language is horrible," Shikamaru replied in a dull voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop around you. Oh, see? That's like 2 sentences without cussing! Reward time!"

Heaving reached the bedroom, Hidan tackled him from behind so they fell onto the bed. Despite the annoying weight on top of him, Shika felt himself smiling at the change in attitude of his boyfriend.

Hidan gave the pierced ear a few tugs with his teeth before speaking. "Hey, I thought I said it was reward time, you better not be going back to sleep."

The black haired man grumbled as he rolled over so they were laying chest to chest, faking a bad mood just to irritate the other.

"I don't really count two sentences as enough for a reward."

"Alright well think of it as an advance."

Shikamaru looked skeptical but Hidan ignored it and firmly pressed their lips together. He groaned at the feeling because it's been what? 10 hours since they last kissed? That's too long if you ask Hidan because he is addicted to this lazy man and he isn't afraid to admit it…inside his head.

He felt hands slide through his silver locks and a tongue run along the seam of his lips. He eagerly allowed it entrance and met it with his own. Shikamaru flipped their positions and broke the kiss, causing Hidan to growl in protest but shut up when he noticed Shika grabbing the blanket scrunched up at the end of the bed and pulling it over them.

The blanket made it darker and amplified the heat they felt. Under the confines of the blanket they seemed closer, it made them press their bodies together harder, made their breathing shallower, made Hidan realize that the thin cotton of their pajama pants did little as a barrier but all the same he wanted them gone.

The flimsy material seemed to fold to the will to their growing erections and allowed him to feel everything but the silkiness of skin. Shika was kissing and nipping along his pale neck and jaw, his hands roaming the shirtless torso, driving Hidan crazy for more.

"Bite me."

"..."

Shikamaru tossed the blanket off and sat up, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"I said bite me," he answered as if nothing was off with that statement. Shikamaru stared at him for a few seconds before responding.

"Are you going through a vampire stage or something?"

"No! Maybe. What? No! fuck that shit," he pointed towards himself, "Masochist, remember?"

"I'm pretty sure that sparkly vampire guy said he was a masochist too."

"He said he was a damn masochistic lion, geeze."

"See, vampire stage."

"NO!"

"Well I'm not biting you."

"Oh come ooonnn!"

Shika let out a sigh before giving in. He lifted Hidan's arm up and bit it.

"That was a half assed bite! No wait, that was a quarter assed bite!"

"That's all your getting."

Hidan opened his mouth to say something but Shika cut him off with a kiss and tugged on the waist band of his pants as he sat up on his knees, effectively pushing the others complaint from his mind. Pale hips lifted so he could slide them off and his mind instantly began comparing Hidan to the moon, silver hair and perfect pale skin. But the moon wouldn't be lifting up his shirt while kissing and licking up his abs and chest, making him ignore Hidan's cussing and his blood boil.

His caresses traveled back down toward Shikamaru's waist band before tugging the pants down tan thighs. A devious grin spread across his face when they locked eyes, "told you my no underwear under pajamas policy would pay off." Shika got a quick shut up out before a hot tongue licked from the base of his cock to the head. He moaned and fell back on the bed so Hidan could completely remove his green cotton pants, suddenly feeling desperate for more.

Before the article of clothing could touch the carpet, Hidan's tongue was back on Shikamaru's erection, swirling around the tip. One hand wove through silvery locks and the other gripped the bed sheets. His eyes were squeezed shut and muscles were tensed from the pleasurable sensations Hidan's adventurous tongue caused.

Without warning, those sinfully soft, light pink lips engulfed him entirely, red eyes dancing with mischief as Shikamaru let out a loud groan followed by "Fuck!" He let out a chuckle around the hard length, sending vibrations along it.

When Shika heard that chuckle, he really wanted to be irritated, but when he _felt_ it, a shiver shot up his spine and he lost some of his control. His hips started slowly thrusting into that wet heat, the slick noise resonating in the air. Hidan's head started to bob in time with his thrust, humming every now and then, and he decided he needed to stop him before he went over the edge.

He broke his death grip on the sheets and pushed at Hidan's shoulder, a breathless stop escaped his lips before Hidan pulled away, eyes looking up in question, lips rosy and plump. He guided Hidan up with his grip on his hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Shika nipped at the already swollen bottom lip before speaking.

"We didn't start this just so I could come in your mouth, I want to be in side you."

The predatory look in those dark eyes almost had Hidan blushing and squealing like a little fan girl. That look and that voice were fucking hot. When he got pushed down so his head landed with a poof on a plush pillow, which by the amazing scent on it he knew it was Shikamaru's, he started feeling giddy as he watched the other lean over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube.

He swears his dick twitched when Shikamaru hovered over him, taking in his probably flushed body. That long, dark hair falling down around his face, hair he knew was silky smooth to the touch, lips that always tasted better than any food he has ever had were pulled into a smirk, and that deliciously toned body covered by lightly bronzed skin made him feel like a kid in a candy store. Shika was _great_ candy.

The click of a cap closing grabbed Hidan's attention, signifying that the younger man already had his fingers lubed up when Hidan stopped ogling him.

"Now we're talking!" Hidan announced.

Shikamaru circled his entrance twice with his index finger before pushing it all the way in, loving the way Hidan spread his long legs farther apart and released a satisfied sigh. He moved his finger around a bit before pulling out and pushing right back in, hitting the exact spot he was aiming for.

"Shit you found that fast!" his lover gasped out.

Smirk widening, he added a second finger, scissoring them as he leaned down to nip and bite at Hidan's chest, leaving a couple of red marks. Hips bucked against his two fingers, signaling him to add the third. It slid in along the others, hitting that special spot again.

Their breathing soon turned into panting, lust was filling their veins, and the heat seemed to be scorching their skin. Shika pumped his fingers a few more times before Hidan started getting anxious.

"I thought you said you wanted to be in me," He said slyly against the others lips. Pushing his black hair back with his free hand, Shika chuckled out a reply.

"Impatient aren't we?"

Once he pulled his fingers out at an agonizingly slow pace just to spite Hidan, who in turn growled a bit, he picked up the lube, but it was snatched away from him.

"You're gonna take way to fucking long," Hidan complained.

After taking the bottle, he quickly uncapped it, poured an appropriate amount onto his hand, recapped it and tossed it to the side. He quickly and effectively coated Shikamaru's erection which pulled a low moan form him.

As soon as Hidan was done, Shika made him lie back again before wrapping those pale legs around his waist, lining himself up and thrusting completely in. Hidan's sinewy arms flew up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck and his back arched in pleasure, "Fuck yea!"

He pulled out almost completely before sliding back into Hidan in one fluid motion, enjoying the tightening of the grip on his shoulders as if the pale man were trying to stabilize himself when that perfect spot was hit.

Hidan tugged Shikamaru down to lean on his elbows so their lips could connect. The kiss was slow despite their ever quickening hips, tongues taking their time to map out one anothers mouth, telling each other that no matter how much they loved what they were doing, it wasn't just about the physical. But this was still fucking great!

Several forceful thrust later, each one hitting his prostate dead on, he knew he was getting close. He could feel that euphoric sensation building, he could feel himself tightening around Shikamaru and by the way the muscles of Shika's back tightened under his hands, he knew he was close to.

Shika's release filled him and he quickly followed when the feeling of perfectly straight teeth bit rather roughly into his shoulder, muffling a moan. Pale digits settled into ebony hair, contrasting beautifully, and a loud yell of the others name could be heard, "Shika!"

Heavy breathing filled the air as their pulses slowed back down to normal, Shikamaru eased out of his lover before lying next to him and tossing his arm over the pale chest, burying his face against his neck.

"There was my bite," Hidan purred out.

"mmmm shut up, sleep time."

"This turned out way better than last time."

Shika couldn't help but nod his head in agreement before making a suggestion.

"How about you listen to that Gaga chick next time?"

* * *

><p>Woooooooooo! Done! Wanted to get this out a while ago but couldn't work up the , I wrote my Glee story and bam! I got this one finished!<p>

I think some of Ke$ha's music is pretty cool so I used her in this one. I was going to use Cage the Elephant or Stone Sour (love them both) but they just didn't fit with the ridiculousness of it…

also, I feel like I should stay away from writing Lemons...sadly, I don't think I have the awesome lemon writing gift:*( -eh, oh well, I probably won't;p

review time people!


End file.
